


So Much to Teach you

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 12





	So Much to Teach you

**Bucky knew Peter was innocent, but not this innocent**

**TW-Handjobs, mutual masturbation, Bucky wants to ruin Peter**

——————

Bucky honestly thought he might just be in love with Peter. He was kind, funny, caring and not to mention absurdly beautiful. He never thought he'd even get the chance to sit close to Peter, they shared only one class and it was ancient history where Peter sat at the front in a happy buzz with his friends. But he must have guessed that Peter would also be a genius because Tony dragged him to their table while babbling about some project they needed to do together one day.

By now it was normal for peter to sit with them, rambling about one thing or another in an excited and happy buzz. Right now he and tony were bickering about something that Bucky didn't really have the energy to tune into because Peter was looking extremely handsome today. Peter had never cared what people thought of him, lazily flipping people off and effortlessly shooting out witty and snappy comebacks to whoever decided to make fun of him.

"Oh shut up Tony! James! What colour is my skirt?" Peter exclaimed. This finally brought Bucky out of his daze, his eyes coming up from Peter's bare stomach to Peter's face all while blushing madly.

"Erm, what?" He asked in confusion. Peter huffed and picked his skirt up from his lap, bringing it into the air so Bucky could see. This just caused Bucky to blush even more, he didn't even think Peter realised he was flashing him. No one else could see, only Bucky because he was right in front of Peter with a clear view of Peter's deliciously pale, soft thighs. When his eyes travelled up Peter's hairless thighs he couldn't help his mouth dropping open because {eter was wearing lace panties. _Lace panties_. And of course, they matched the skirt Peter was gesturing with.

Bucky also got a clear nose of Peter's bulge pressing against the soft fabric and honestly, Bucky just wanted to sink his teeth into Peter's thighs then tug of those offending panties and-

"Bucky are you in there?" Steve asked in amusement, tapping his knuckles against the side of Bucky's head. Bucky was frozen for another moment before shaking his head from side to side, trying to bring all of that football player composure he always had back. He glanced back down at the skirt again, pretending he hadn't just been playing out multiple sexual fantasies in his head including Peter and his lovely thighs and lacy panties.

"Erm, it's a mix of blue and green." He said finally. Peters's nose scrunched, dropping the skirt and crossing his arms over his chest. Bucky almost jumped up from his seat and stopped him, very much refraining from wrecking Peter right there and then.

"Aqua or teal?" Peter pressed. Bucky rose a confused eyebrow, grip loosening on his milk carton which he dropped because he was a millisecond from crushing it.

"I don't know the difference?" Bucky tried, voice lifting at the end. Peter huffed, leaning over the table, causing his low cut shirt to ride up.

"Aqua is bluer and teal is greener. Tony thinks it's teal but I think it's Aqua because I'm the one that put it on this morning." Peter said, glaring pointedly at Tony who waved his hand with a grin sent Bucky's way.

"Erm, it looks bluer, so Aqua?" Bucky said. And he would know because he got a very good look at the matching underwear. Peter's whole face lit up as he leaned over the table, placing a kiss on Bucky's cheek before he stood up and pointed his finger into the air in triumph.

"Thank you, Jamie! Now, I have to go to the library. Tony, I hope you wallow in the fact that you were wrong." Peter said smugly, picking up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and swishing away. Bucky placed the palm of his hand over where Peter had kissed him with a very confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked breathlessly. Tony grinned, plucking Peter's leftover lunch into his mouth.

"You sir, have a massive crush."

——————

"Just go on! Just get it over with!" Bucky heard Natasha exclaim behind him. He plucked out his earphones in confusion, turning to he could face her. He was met with Wanda and Natasha holding one of Peter's arms each and pulling him forward. He glanced at Steve who grinned sickly, winking at him an looking back down at his laptop.

"Get what over with?" Bucky asked, turning back to the three. He was quickly realising his study period was going to waste. Peter was blushing madly, and Bucky found he didn't mind because it matched the pink skirt and socks Peter was wearing. Bucky secretly wondered if his panties matched as well.

"Peter has something he would like to ask you," Wanda said with a mad grin. Peter's eyes widened.

"I do not! I just wanted to borrow a book! Like a normal person would!" Peter exclaimed defensively, still fighting with Natasha and Wanda who looked like they weren't letting him go anytime soon.

"Jesus let him go if he wants to ask something don't hold him in place. You're gonna dislocate his damn arm." Bucky said worriedly. Natasha and Wanda both rolled their eyes and let Peter go who swiftly tucked his hair behind his ears before fiddling with a strand and not looking at Bucky whole he started to speak.

"This is gonna sound really really really dumb but I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me on Saturday in that old Vintage movie theatre in Queens?" Peter blurted, his voice going up at the end in hopefulness. Bucky's mouth dropped open in shock, there Peter was in front of him looking like a god damn angle.

"L-like a date?" Bucky stuttered out. Peter finally looked at him, arms dropping and coming around his back as he started rocking on his heels.

"I mean yeah. I really like you and stuff." Peter said shyly. Bucky probably should have thought about it before he did it but like he always did he didn't. He jumped up from his seat, tugging Peter towards himself by a firm grip on his jaw and pulling him into a firm kiss. Peter's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before slowly drifting closed. After several moments of triumphant whistling from Steve, Natasha and Wanda until the two pulled apart.

"We can meet at Twelve. They're running The Labyrinth." Peter said dreamily, a giddy smile taking over his features. Bucky nodded slowly, very much surprised with himself.

"Great. I'll pay."

——————

"Okay, never have I ever worn a skirt," Bruce said. Natasha, Wanda, Peter and evening Tony put a finger down.

"Pepper dared me to," Tony grumbled, putting down a finger.

"I'll have to ask her for photos. Anyway, I pick Peter. You go." Bruce said, waving to Peter who grinned. Bucky has to admit the way Peter's face screwed up in thought had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Come on just pick something!" Clint exclaimed. Peter's face screwed up further.

"It's not that easy, I have to think of something I haven't done but you guys have." He said in thought. Bucky snorted, that would be easy, Peter had to be the most innocent guy he'd ever met. He pressed a kiss onto the back of Peter's hand which he was holding tightly and watched Peter think until Tony got impatient.

"Fuck it I'm gonna start counting down." He said. Bucky grinned as he watched Peter go through every stage of panic as the group started counting down.

"Never have I ever cum!" Peter blurted finally. He seemed to realise what he said after a moment of shock from the group; mouth falling open and eyes widening. Suddenly the Tony made a shocked noise and Peter started rambling.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry that's so gross I don't even know why I said that I just couldn't think of anything else. Oh my god, can we pretend I just didn't say that please? Jesus Christ this is so humiliating." Peter rambled, digging his face into his hands and setting his elbows on his knees which were brought up to his chest.

"You, you've never cum before?" Steve asked incredulously, along with Peter growing red in the face while Bucky's mouth fell open as he stared at Peter in shock. Peter made a vague groaning noise, falling over onto his side and curling up in embarrassment.

"Have you ever even jerked off?" Tony asked. Peter peeked out from his arms, completely red in the face and Bucky just knew his ears were burning.

"I don't even know how." He said in humiliation. Tony made a face and held up his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. You don't even know how to jerk off?!" He asked. Peter groaned again and sat up again.

"I just said that." He mumbled.

"Couldn't you just look it up?" Thor asked in confusion. Peter groaned again and looked up at the ceiling.

"May has keyword search blocks on the internet and she can see everything I search up. She checks once a week." Peter said in explanation.

"Do you get hard?" Bruce blurted in confusion, face screwed up.

"Of course I get hard!" Peter defended.

"What do you do about it then?" Natasha asked. Peter groaned and looked away from the group again.

"I just wait till it goes away." He said weakly pairing the sentence with a shrug. Bucky finally snapped out of it to look at Peter incredulously.

"Why didn't you ask one of us? Or me?" He asked. Peter turned sharply to him so he was sitting cross-legged in front of him. And Bucky shouldn't have found Peter as hot as he did right then in his pyjamas.

"Oh yeah like you'd ever let me live it down. 'Hey, Bucky, my boyfriend who's actually lost his virginity and jerked off at least once. My dick keeps getting hard at extremely inconvenient times and I don't know how to get it to go away. Could ya teach me how to cum?'" Peter said mockingly. Bucky blinked rapidly for several moments before jumping off of the floor, taking both of Peter's hands and practically dragging him up the stairs and into Peter's bedroom.

"Bucky what are you-?" Peter was cut off by Bucky pulling him into a searing kiss and pressing him against the now-closed door. Bucky couldn't help tangling his fingers in Peter's hair and tugging lightly. When he pulled away Peter already looked a mess, hair now tangled a messy, lips swollen and red, eyes lidded and pupils blown.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly. His hands came up to rest on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky hummed as he drove his knee between Peter's legs, rolling it in circles making Peter's whole body jerk. He leaned forward and hid his face in Bucky's chest as Bucky continued in an effort to hear his moans.

"Jesus Christ I want to ruin you," Bucky growled, reaching down and picking Peter up with a firm grip on his thighs. This forced Peter to wrap his legs around Bucky's waist with a squeak as Bucky hoisted him into the air and started walking towards his bed.

"I, um, you, you what?" Peter stuttered own. Bucky hummed, vaguely aware of Peter's bed creaking as he dropped him onto it, more concentrated on Peter's already hard cock. It was tenting his tiny little pyjama pants. Bucky dropped to his knees, yanking Peter to the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Peter's legs and keeping him firmly in place.

"Fuck, no wonder you're such a tease. You don't even know what you're doing." Bucky growled, littering Peter's thighs with kisses. Peter cried out when Bucky sunk his teeth into his thigh. And Jesus it was just as good as he thought it would be, the pained sound Peter made morphing into a high pitch whine.

"I, Erm, I don't, I don't know what you're talking about." Peter struggled out. Bucky glanced up to find Peter's fingers twisted in the sheets, watching Bucky closely, need clear on his face. Bucky groaned again, ducking to nuzzle at Peter's cock through his pyjamas.

"Fuck, I thought you just wanted to make me work for it. You always get me so hard and I always leave aching." Bucky muttered against the soft fabric of Peter's pants. Peter threw his head back, his back arching off of the bed in desperation as Bucky licked through the fabric. And boy he thought Peter secretly wearing panties under his skirts got him going. Peter going naked under his pyjamas was definitely better.

"I didn't even know you were g-getting hard cause of m-me," Peter said breathlessly. Bucky hummed, making Peter cry out.

"Only for you Pete. Only for you." Bucky muttered, standing up and pulling Peter back up the bed and sitting right in front of him. Peter let himself be moved so he was sitting with his legs spread in front of Bucky who was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Peter threw him a confused looked when Bucky started helping him out of his shirt then his own.

"It's better if you don't have as many clothes on," Bucky explained, throwing their shirts haphazardly off the side of the bed. Peter nodded, lifting off the bed so Bucky could pull off his pants while running kisses all over his face, down his jaw, his neck, his chest and even his stomach. When Peter's cock was finally revealed Bucky was left breathless.

"Fuck, even your cock is as pretty as I imagined." Bucky moaned. Peter watched as Bucky frantically pulled off his own pyjama pants and boxers, throwing them into the pile. Peter was finding he was going to be extremely red today.

"Yours is so much bigger," Peter said in embarrassment. Bucky ducked his head and kissed the mortified look right off of his face.

"You're perfect Peter. Every single part of you." Bucky muttered, picking Peter's hands up from the bed and holding them gently.

"You too," Peter said breathlessly. Bucky hummed and pulled back so they were both sat upright.

"Okay. I'm gonna teach you." Bucky said firmly. Peter nodded frantically and watched as Bucky wrapped one of his hands manually around the base and the other on top so it was covering the tip.

"Oh! Oh, that feels good!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. Bucky grinned, ducking to kiss Peter's lips again. 

"Just wait. You move your hands up and down, like this and you tighten your hands so its tighter." Bucky instructed, holding Peter's wrists and moving his hands slowly up and down. Peter tightened his hands and let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a moan and whine. After a few moments, Bucky let his wrists go, watching Peter closely who's lips were parted, tongue peeking out and resting on his lower lip. When he glanced down he grinned at the sight of Peter's cock fucking in and out of his own hands, swollen flushed red tip disappearing into his hands then appearing out of them, precum smeared everywhere.

"Mmm, feels good. F-feels real good." Peter moaned. Bucky grinned wickedly, moving Peter's top hand so his finger could press that wonderful spot just under his head.

"Yeah? On the upstroke run your finger over that spot and put pressure on it. And with your thumb, you can run over the slit when it feels right." Bucky explained, leaning back and watching Peter who looked like he was losing his mind. Peter couldn't believe he'd waited until he was seventeen to try this. He was drooling slightly, tears gathering in his eyes as he did what he was told, moaning and whining as quietly as he could. Bucky grinned smugly, fingertips running over Peter's knuckles as his hands moved up and down until they were trapped around Peter's balls, rolling them between his fingers, massaging and squeezing.

"And you can touch these. Feels really good doesn't it?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded frantically, leaning forward and leaning his forehead against Bucky's. Suddenly he sat up straight again, legs bend at the knees, feet planting on the matress.

"S-somethings happening!" He exclaimed frantically. Bucky just grinned, leaning forward and kissing Peter roughly as he cried out against Bucky's lips, cumming all over his own fingers and Bucky's. His whole body was caught up in tremors and jerks, head shaking back and forth. After several moments the shaking had calmed down and Peter was breathing better, his eyes fluttered open, lips still parted.

"Does it feel like that every time?" He asked hopefully. Bucky grinned and pecked his lips, glancing down at the very big mess he'd made of them and his bed.

"Cumming? Yeah." Bucky said. Peter hummed, shuffling closer. His hands slowly unwrapped from his cock which Bucky grinned when he saw that it was still just as hard as before.

"Can I make you feel like that?" Peter whispered, eyes flickering around Bucky's face. Bucky looked at him dumbly as peter slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock, doing exactly what he'd done to himself and Bucky had to admit Peter must be a natural.

"If you want." Bucky offered. His own eyelids fluttered as Peter's other hand wrapped around him, stroking him up and down and experimentally twisting his hands in opposite directions.

"Does it feel good?" Peter asked. Bucky hummed.

"Mhm, just like that. Just a little tighter. Mhm, yeah, fuck. Pete, you're a natural." Bucky muttered, his breath ghosting over Peter's lips. Peter smiled happily, moving closer.

"You took care of me now I gotta take care of you," Peter said. Bucky glanced at him, grinning wickedly as he reached forward and wrapped his own hand around Peter's cock which was leaking beads of precum. Peters's hands paused for a moment before they sped up.

"Now I'm takin' care of you," Bucky said smugly. Peter nodded his head, thrusting weakly into Bucky's hand with little bucks of his hips.

"Didn't know you could do it with one hand." Peter moaned out between pants. Bucky hummed, twisting his hand and flicking his wrists, cum collecting on his hand. Bucky only used it to slick Peter up, speeding up.

"Can do anything," Bucky said vaguely. Peter let out the prettiest little sounds, little 'Uh, uh, uh's with every twist. Peters attention however was staying on Bucky's own cock, his hips still bucking every few moments.

"Come on baby, fuck my hand." Bucky ordered Peter was frozen for a moment before he drove his cock into Bucky's fist, "There you go. Just like that. Go as fast as you want." Bucky purred, moaning in satisfaction when one of Peter's hands let go of his cock in favour of coming behind Peter's back to hold himself up at he thrust into Bucky's hand. He was still jerking Bucky off expertly as he let a hard and fast rhythm.

"Oh! Oh, it's happening again! Oh, Bucky I'm cumming again!" Peter cried, thrusting one more time into Bucky's hand. His knees snapped together, still rocking gently into Bucky's hand as he spilled over his stomach, thighs and Bucky's hand. Bucky came with a rough grunt, fucking his cock up into Peter's hand. He didn't object when Peter kissed him greedily, slipping his tongue into Bucky's mouth, still rocking into his hand even though he must have been torturing himself.

"Fuck. Oh my god, sweetheart that was so good." Bucky moaned, resting his forehead against Peter's when he pulled away. Peter hummed dreamily, let's spreading again and humming in content when Bucky took his hand away.

"Can we do that every time we have sleepovers?" Peter asked hopefully, looking up at Bucky through his lashes. Bucky shouldn't have found the innocent look Peter was giving him so hot but, honestly, could you blame him?

"Course, still have so much to teach you."

——————

Peter awoke with a whine when he heard someone opening his door, blinking rapidly and picking his head up from Bucky's chest to find Tony with a shit-eating grin on his face standing in his doorway.

"Sleep well?" He teased. Peter groaned, picking up one of his discarded pillows and throwing it at Tony. This accidentally woke up Bucky who rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck off Tony." He grumbled, rolling over so his back was facing the doorway and tugging Peter back into his chest one-handed and pulling the covers higher over them.

"I see you guys have decided to forgo pyjamas," Natasha said with a smug grin. Peter was blazing red as he burried himself in Bucky's chest.

"Pyjamas are for losers, especially when you're hot boyfriend is present," Bucky said, hugging Peter happily with a hum. Peter made an embarrassed sounding squeak and dug himself closer to Bucky.

"Well, Peter's aunt should be back in an hour and you guys need to get showered and dressed," Tony said.

"Especially if you guys did what we think you did," Bruce said. That did get the two attention, awkwardly shuffling around so they could both sit up without their entire friend group seeing them naked.

"You guys gonna get out?" Bucky asked, narrowed hair eyes at the group who left in defeat. Peter looked up at Bucky, grin growing on his face.

"What's that look for?" Bucky asked, pecking his lips. Peter hummed, pulling the covers down and standing up.He walked a few steps, giving Buck a very good veiw of his back, behind and lone legs.

"Wanna have some fun in the showers?"


End file.
